Over My Own Bed!
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red and Liara were best friends, but when Red comes into Liara's room one night, what will happen and why is Toon Link & Lucas listening to their conversation? RedxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my Ocs are mine.**

**Thank you. I would also like to thank NinjaShiek and Debbie Aaron for their support. Thank you guys!**

Liara let out a stretch as she was getting ready for bed. She got her night clothes on and she brushed her teeth, also washing her face. She then walked to her bed, got under the covers and rest her head on her soft pillow, ready for sleep to take her in its embrace. As she closed her eyes, she curled into a ball and took a deep sigh before sleeping.

It seemed to be about 10 minutes, but she did not seem to hear footsteps coming into the room and the door being closed. The person was approaching her quietly in a slow pace and then they put a hand on her back, gently rubbing it. Before the person got a chance to sit on the bed, Liara jumped up and pinned the person to the floor, holding their hands behind their back.

She growled, "Who are you and how did you get into my bedroom without me hearing?"

The person cried out, "Liara, calm down! It's me!!"

That got Liara's eyes to widen. "Red?" She soon released him. "What are you doing here at this late hour?"

Red replied as he sat up, "I wanted to see you, but you were asleep."

The girl soon asked, "Why were you rubbing my back? Was that a way to wake me up instead of shaking me?"

The Pokemon trainer blinked before he found himself with a blush on his cheeks. "Well, you seemed so peaceful when you were sleeping, so I did not want to shake you. I... I also thought that you were deeply asleep."

Liara soon blushed as well. "Still, you should have shaken me, you know."

Red sighed. "I know, but I know how cranky you can be when you get up when I shake you."

"Hey, that one time was only when it was raining!" Liara cried out in defense.

Then the boy sighed. "Great... I'm getting you cranky again. Get back to sleep."

Liara frowned. "No, I can be just fine."

"Bed! Now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas was listening to the whole argument between the two next door and he walked out into the hall to hear more from the door when he saw Toon Link standing there, his Hylian ear pressed against the door.

"You hearing the argument too?" the blonde PK fighter asked.

Toon Link nodded. "Yeah. I can hear them from the bathroom."

"That is because it is across from this room!"

"Oh..."

* * *

"Red! Why you-!!"

"Hahahaha! I win, you lose."

Liara was scowling at the Pokemon trainer as he tucked her into bed. He just grinned and then he leaned in, his lips next to her ear. "Sleep..." he whispered.

The girl sighed. For once, she did not complain or even want to argue with him any further. When it came to the end of their arguments, Liara would try to further the argument to get things more straight for her. Red would always be the winner.

"Fine..." she muttered, closing her eyes.

Red then pulled away and smiled before he turned to look at the window outside. The moon was nowhere in the sky and there were some clouds in the sky. He leaned on the night table and had his eyes on his Pokeballs, his fingertips touching one of them gently. He sometimes wondered why he was invited to the Brawl when all he can do was to sit back and tell his Pokemon to fight while he watches. He had his doubts, but sometimes never wanted to think about them, let alone admitting it to anyone. He soon looked at Liara as she was resting and he soon thought back of when they first met.

* * *

_Red was walking towards the Smash Mansion as he finally arrived by riding on Charizard. He felt nervous but excited at the same time. He had heard about the Brawlers and he wanted to take part of the tournament. When he got the invitation, he was thrilled, so he accepted it with no second thoughts. As he was getting closer to the mansion, he saw a Megnium running around._

_He cried out, "A Megnium?! I'm gonna catch it!!" He was about to take out a Pokeball when..._

_"MEGNIUM, GET BACK HERE!!"_

_Red looked over and saw Liara for the first time as she was dashing towards the grass Pokemon, Thyplosion following behind. He decided to help her out by taking out Ivysaur. Ivysaur looked at its trainer, waiting for his orders._

_"Ivy Ivysaur?" the grass/poison type Pokemon asked._

_Then the Pokemon trainer commanded, "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip to catch that Megnium!"_

_Ivysaur obeyed and used Vine Whip. The vines wrapped Megnium, trapping it and making it unable to run away. Liara sighed with relief as she and her fire Pokemon reached to it. She shook her head and pat Ivysaur on the head. Ivysaur smiled as it blushed a little. Red smiled at this and Liara saw him for the first time before she got up._

_She bowed. "Thank you very much for helping me. Megnium always runs away from me whenever it gets excited." She looked down at Ivysaur again. "Thanks to you as well, Ivysaur."_

_"Ivy!" Ivysaur said proudly._

_Red then said to Ivysaur, "Return. Good job." He then stuck his hand out. "I'm Red. I see I am not the only Pokemon trainer invited to the Brawl. Nice to meet you."_

_Liara shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Red. I'm Liara. I'm from the Jhoto region. You're from the Kanto region, correct?"_

_The boy nodded. "You can tell?"_

_"Yep. Ivysaur is common in the Kanto region, so I can tell."_

_"So, even your Megnium is common in the Jhoto region."_

_Liara then laughed. "Shall we go into the mansion?"_

_Red nodded. "Sure."_

The boy shook his head as he chuckled softly at the memories. Megnium still runs away from Liara and he would help her whenever he sees the grass Pokemon. Lucas liked playing with her Feraligator and Thyplosion was very fond of Liara since she first started her Pokemon journey with him as Cyndaquil. Then he looked at the girl and smiled at how peaceful she was as she slept. His heart soon started to race as he was looking at her.

Then Red walked over and got on the bed, right next to the sleeping girl and looking down at her. She soon opened her eyes, feeling his presence and looked up at him, a blush spreading on her cheeks. They just kept staring at one another and there were no words needed to be spoken. Red soon slowly began to lean in towards the girl, eyes closing and then Liara closed her eyes as well, her heart beating loudly. His lips were getting closer and closer before he touched hers.

Liara felt like her heart was going to explode as she found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly. Red smiled against her lips as he kept his hands on either side of her head, keeping himself from crushing her underneath his weight. They soon pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They just smiled before Red rolled over, bringing his girl with him. Liara just snuggled on him, smiling and sighing with content.

"We better sleep," Red whispered.

The girl nodded. "Ok then... I love you..."

The Pokemon trainer smiled. "I love you too..."

* * *

Out in the hall, Toon Link and Lucas high-fived each other as they had huge grins on their faces. "Yes!" they silently spoke.

* * *

**That's it. I was planning to have Link and my other Oc Lita in the fic, but then I changed my mind. I will put them in the next fic I will make, depending on what my mood is.**

**Be sure to review and I may tell you something interesting to those who want more ???xOc fics from me :D**


End file.
